Movie Theatre Happenings
by LauraxHorrorxScene
Summary: Drake tells Josh a secret. What will Josh say when he learns that Drake is gay? Will something happen between the two boys? complete mild slash no sexual content, only kissing.


"Drake! You're soo funny!"

"I know." Drake said, airily. The girls around him giggled. Drake smiled. Josh scowled.

"How come HE gets all the girls?" He asked no one in particular.

"Because he's a musician." Helen said from behind him. Josh was at his job at the Premiere Theatre "And mm,mm,mm he looks so good I would just cook him up and eat him." Josh turned around with a disgusted look on his face. Helen shrugged and walked away.

"Joshy!" A girl giggled. "Which one of us looks the best?" She challenged.

"Ummm, I don't know." Drake said, watching Josh. The girls pouted but Drake didn't notice

"Can I help you sir?" Josh asked a customer.

"Yeah, can I get popcorn and a medium Cola?" The man said.

"Yeah, sure." Josh said, typing in the prices into the cash register. "That comes to a total of $4.50." The man paid and Josh handed him the popcorn and pop. He looked around to see that he didn't have any customers, so he turned around to lean on the counter. He looked around to see if he saw anyone he recognized, and noticed Drake staring at him. Then he got up and started walking toward Josh.

"Hey man." Drake said.

"Hey." Josh said. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Drake said. "Those girls were just getting a little annoying."

"Wow, you've never said that before." Josh said, chuckling.

"Yeah." Drake said, realizing that he actually wasn't interested in those girls. "I guess I'm just not in the mood today."

"Hey, I'm getting kinda worried about you man." Josh said. "I mean, you haven't had many girls over, and you don't seem to be looking."

"Yeah, I know man." Drake said. Josh furrowed his eyebrow and Drake looked into Josh's eyes, and immediate felt something inside him go numb. He looked away. _What was that?_Drake wondered _I've never felt that before!_Drake looked back at Josh who was looking at him confusedly. Drake shrugged.

"So, when you gettin' off work dude?" He asked.

"Uh, about 5 minutes." Josh said, checking his watch. "Why?"

"I was thinkin' we could check out a movie or somethin'." Drake said what he hoped was casually.

"Uh, sure dude." Josh agreed. "Wanna get some girls?"

"Nah." Drake said. "I kinda wanna take a break from dating, ya know?

"Dude, you've never wanted to take a break before." Josh said. "What's wrong with you dude?"

"Nothing." Drake said. "I'm just not interested right now."

"Hold on dude, are you trying to tell me you're gay?" Josh asked.

"Nah, dude, no." Drake said, chuckling. Josh glared at Drake. "Yeah, okay maybe I am."

"Dude, that's so cool!" Josh exclaimed.

"Huh?" Drake questioned. "Cool?"

"Yeah. I mean, I don't anyone who's gay, other than Craig and Eric." Josh said.

"They're gay?" Drake said, amazed.

"Yeah, didn't you know? They've been public for a few months now." Josh said.

"No one ever told me." Drake shrugged.

"Huh. Well, let's go catch a movie." Josh said, walking toward the screening rooms. Drake followed behind him. _Well, now that he knows I'm gay, maybe I can get him to 'convert' him. And then, possibly, he'll fall in love with me._ Drake glanced over at Josh, who was looking at his shoe.

_But, man, that's incest!_ Said another voice in Drake's head.

_Not really. He's not related by blood._

_You're related by law. It's illegal._ Drake sighed and Josh looked over at him.

"What's the matter dude?" Josh asked.

"What?" Drake said. "Oh, nothing." Josh nodded and watched Drake for a moment as he sat in his seat.

_He's kinda attractive, and he's gay, maybe it's about time I…WHAT AM I SAYING?_ _It's illegal! But it can't hurt to come out to him, I mean, he came out to me._ Josh sighed and it was Drake's turn to as Josh what was wrong.

"Just thinking." Josh replied.

"Oh." Drake said, turning to look at the theatre screen and tried to answer the trivia question.

"Dude, I have something to tell you." Josh said, making a spur of a moment decision.

"What is it?" Drake said.

"Well, dude, you know how you're, you know, gay? Well…" Josh began. Drake perked up in his seat. "Well, I'm gay too." Drake froze.

"Really, dude?" He questioned, hardly believing it. _This is awesome!_

"Yeah." Josh said. "Man, it feels good to get that off my chest!" But Drake didn't hear him. He was busy making a decision as well.

"Drake, you listening?" Josh asked. In response, Drake leaned over and pressed his lips against Josh's. Josh froze with shock before pushing Drake off.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Josh yelled. Drake looked down at his hands.

"I don't know." He replied. "I DON'T KNOW!" Drake stood up and jumped over the seats and ran out of the theatre. Josh stared after him in shock. _What the hell was that?!_He stood up to go find Drake. _I have to admit, it was kind of nice, and it's not like I haven't been dreaming of it for months._Josh sighed as he walked outside of the theatre to find Drake sitting on the curb.

"Thought I'd find you here." Josh said. "This is where you find most high school failures."

"You know, insult on top of rejection isn't exactly what I want right now." Drake said, irritably.

"You're right. That was mean. I'm sorry." Josh said. "But you know, I didn't reject you. I was just surprised." Drake looked up.

"Really? So, if I kissed you again, you wouldn't push me away?" Drake asked, hopefully.

"Actually, no I wouldn't." Josh answered. Drake looked at Josh, waiting for him to say, 'No way man! That's disgusting!' But instead of backing away, Josh leaned forward, until their lips were touching. The kissed lightly for a moment, then Drake shifted to a more comfortable position, so that they could kiss more passionately.

Josh pulled away for air, and Drake smiled.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while now." He admitted.

"Me too." Josh whispered, closing his eyes and leaning in again.

"Josh, I-I love you. And I don't care if it's incest, because, well, you're not really related by blood, so it wouldn't be terribly bad or…" He stopped to the feel of lips pressed against his.

"You ramble." Josh smirked. "I love you too. And I've looked it up. Since we're not related by blood, it's technically not incest." Drake smiled.

"You always were the brainy one." He chuckled. Josh smiled. Drake stood up and helped Josh to his feet. They walked home, holding hands, not caring that people were staring at them as they occasionally gave each other small kisses.

**A/N: Just a really bad drabble I wrote while watching Drake and Josh. It was the episode where Drake made Josh late for his test, and stopped speaking to him. My perverted mind twisted everything in the ep. to make it like they were a secret gay couple, hence the existence of this drabble.**


End file.
